


The Gorge

by The_Security_General



Category: Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Security_General/pseuds/The_Security_General
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of the Gorge Scene. And you know what? It's all from a dream I had. Oneshot. Simulposted on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gorge

  


# The Gorge

# 

  


 

###### Copyright © 2011 Savanna Security Service International. The Lion King and all related names, places, persons, etc. are owned by the Walt Disney Co. This story, along with the plot within it, is owned by Savanna Security Service International. If you, or anyone else, would like to use this story, or it's plot, you can do so, so long as you obtain express written approval from The Security General or Savanna Security Service International {They're pretty much the same}. To obtain permission please email the Service at: savannaonline@gmail.com.  
Savanna Security Service International, “Simulposting Fanfictions Since 2011” tm

###### 

  


**********

 **The following Fanfiction is rated Teen and Up (K+) by the American Fanfiction Association for Reviews and Ratings (AFARR) and the Board of Review for European and International Fanfictions (BREIF) for moderate to intense action scenes and moderate depictions of blood. (Author Content not rated).**

**********

 

  
**A/N: Just to tell you. This entire story, from beginning to end, came directly from a dream I had.**   


 

Simba was absolutely terrified. One minute he's “roaring” at an iguana and the next he's running for his life. He saw a dead tree and lunged for it, only barely being able to grab hold. The next thing he knows Zazu is swooping down.

 

“You're father's on the way.” he said as he hovered over the tree.

 

“Hurry!” Simba yelled, panic clearly showing in his voice.

 

Zazu quickly flew to the Gorge's edge—where Mufasa and Scar were standing.

 

“There! There! On that tree.” Zazu yelled to the king.

 

“Hold on Simba!” Mufasa yelled urgently, before leaping into the fray of wildebeests.

 

But, wait a sec. Where'd he go? Simba searched frantically for his dad but couldn't find him anywhere. Then a lone wildebeest took dead aim for the tree and slammed into it, shattering the tree and sending Simba flying into the air.

 

“AAHHHHHH!!!” Simba screamed as he flew through the air. Then he stopped flying. Someone had caught him in midair. Simba looked up to see his beloved Uncle Scar bobbing and weaving in between the wildebeest on his way to a small indentation in the cliff-face.

 

“Th—thank you Uncle Scar.” Simba said graciously, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

 

Simba and Scar remained in the little crevice, with Simba still in Scar's mouth, while the stampede settled down. He wasn't being held by the best of positions. Instead of the nape of the neck, Scar was grasping him by the neck.

 

Finally the stampede ended and Scar emerged from the nook, still grasping Simba by the neck.

 

“Thanks again Uncle Scar. I don't know what would of happened if you didn't save me.” Simba said again.

 

There was something odd though, Simba couldn't quite place a paw on it. It could be that Scar didn't seem all that happy. Or maybe it was the fact that, even now that the danger had passed, Scar still had him by a very uncomfortable position. Or what about that surprise?

 

Something fearful suddenly dawned on Simba. Specifically it was what Scar said regarding the “surprise”. That it was “To die for.” Combine that with an Uncle that never really seemed all that happy with the hairball; and the fact that both of the Royal figures that were in front of Scar in the bloodline were nearly killed and you get what Simba was just then realizing. That his Uncle didn't like him—to the point that he wanted him dead. And, that murderous Uncle now had him by the throat—literally.

 

Simba could sense what Scar was about to do and so, just before he bit down, Simba abruptly jerked his head to one side. When Scar bit down, he missed the carotid artery, jugular, and the spine. That didn't mean that Simba was unscathed. Blood quickly began to pour out of the wounds on his neck. Simba immediately went limp, in the hope that Scar would think that he was dead.

 

It worked. Scar spat the “lifeless” cub from his mouth. Simba was able to peak, to see what was going on. Did I mention the pain? Oh, well you don't nearly get decapitated without feeling a lot of it.

 

That loved hyena trio emerged from the dust and smoke and began to converse with Scar.

 

“So what are we gonna' do with the cub?” Simba heard the female hyena say.

 

“I must present his body to the pride to confirm that he is dead.” Scar said.

 

“Can't we, ya' know, eat em'.” the more vocal of the two males asked. Do I even need to say that Simba was horrified?

 

“No! What did I just say?” Scar emphasized.

 

“Come on Scar! You don't need his whole body. Can't we just—”

 

“I'm telling you that you cannot.”

 

Soon Scar and the hyenas were arguing about what they should do with Simba's body.

 

Simba meanwhile, took advantage of their momentary lapse in concentration by wobbly standing up and bolting for the landslide that he and Scar entered the Gorge by.

 

While they were arguing Scar happened to turn his head back at Simba's body—only to see a pool of blood where it should have been. He immediately saw a trail of blood and a small brownish-gold and red blob running away from him and the hyenas. Scar took off running right for Simba, the hyenas quickly followed.

 

Simba had, by then, gotten to the landslide that he and Scar entered the Gorge by and began to weakly climb it. They arrived a short time later and also began to try and catch up with the cub. They had gotten close a few times but the facts that Simba was lighter, and that the blood that still gushed from his wounds made an excellent substitute for an oil slick, meant that they were unable to catch up to him.

 

Simba emerged from the Gorge and quickly, albeit weakly, began to make his way to safety—that safety being Pride Rock. Scar and the hyenas were right on his tail.

 

Simba was only able to get a little ways however, until the severe loss of blood caused him to collapse. Scar and the hyenas soon surrounded the weak and helpless lion cub.

 

They again began to argue about what to do with him. Simba didn't hear what they said however, because at that moment he lapsed into unconsciousness.

 

{The End}

  


**********

 

 **A/N:“The End!” you say, “What do you mean 'The End'?!?”. Well I said that this story came directly from a dream. And it just so happens that, at that exact moment in the dream, my alarm clock rang. Talk about timing. If I ever have another dream that shows what happens then I will immediately update this story. Until that time comes, however, you'll have to decide Simba's fate yourself.**

 

This has been a joint venture of Savanna Security Service Entertainment and Savanna Security Service Productions. Copyright © 2011 Savanna Security Service International. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
